Sound Four's Cursed Seals
Each member of the Sound Four uses a Cursed Seal. Their seals, however, are not as powerful as the Heaven and Earth seals, although they have similar end results. Like all Cursed Seals, each of them forcefully draws chakra and grants a unique transformation and attribute boost. However, Sakon comments that after using their Cursed Seal level Two and coming out of it, they lose a lot of energy. Jirōbō Jirōbō's cursed seal is the only one not seen before it is activated. However, the pattern that spreads during its first state are like chains of triangular arrows. When the second level of his seal is active, his skin turns red and his hair grows longer. He resembles an ogre or troll in this form. He also grows warts on his forehead and shoulders, and he claims his strength increases ten times, to the point where he can single-handedly lift a gigantic Chōji. Kidōmaru Kidōmaru's cursed seal, seen only in the anime, is formed like a hook (placed with the sharp end down) with two tags at the end of the upper part. When the second level of his seal is active, his skin turns deep red, his hair grows longer and turns a light greyish colour, and he grows horns on his forehead and his elbows. He becomes more spider-like, almost oni-like in appearance in this form. By opening the third eye on his forehead, his accuracy increases to the point of pinpointing Neji's Byakugan blind spot from a distance of over 50 meters. Sakon and Ukon Sakon and Ukon both have the same type of cursed seal, which consists of three circular dots placed like a triangular shape on their foreheads. When the second level of their seals are active, they resemble goblins with red skin, longer hair, a single horn (on opposite sides for each brother), and can grow black armour from their bodies (from the side where they separate). They can also extend their fusing abilities to someone other than each other, and tear their opponents apart on a cellular level. Tayuya Tayuya's cursed seal consists of three hooks, similar to a triskelion on the back of her neck. When the second level of her seal is active, her hair grows longer, she grows five oddly-placed horns on her head, slightly resembling a crown, and her skin turns dark brown. The horns grow when she exerts herself. Her strength increases, to the point of breaking free of the Shadow Imitation Technique. Other Media * The Sound Four are playable characters in Naruto: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 4, but they only appear with the Second Stage of the Cursed Seal. * The Sound Four are playable in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3, Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 4, and Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 5 with both their normal and cursed seal forms. * The Sound Four are only support characters in'' Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm'' and Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, but only appear in their normal forms. * The Sound Four appear in Naruto: The Broken Bond alongside Kimimaro.